Trening Nowicjusza
Kane: Selino, dziś jedziemy do naszego rodzinnego miasta, Yorku. Wyszkolimy Cię za najemnika. Slodki: A ja, Riley i Ferdek Ci pomożemy! Ferdek: No pewnie, że tak!!! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Riley mówi, że on biega najszybciej z Nas wszystkich! Selina: Haha, to prawda piesku! Dziękuję Wam za to wszystko i za pomoc z tymi gnojami... Kane: Nie ma sprawy, Selina. Slodki: No dobra, Kane, to ty idź do sklepu a my zostaniemy z Seliną! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: No co ty, Riley? Selina to nie jet suka! Riley: Hau :( Kane: Riley! Dobra, ja idę nakupować gnaty, a wy róbcie swoje. ---- A co u Kane'a? ---- Włóczęga: Panie!!! Daj pan pisiont groszy na chleb! Kane: Panie, ja panu dam to pisiont groszy, tylko weź mnie pan od razu powiedz, że pan nie wydasz tego na chleb tylko na to piwo! Włóczęga: To daj pan trzy złote na piwo! Kane: Masz pan trzy. Włóczęga: No to daj 5! Kane: Masz! Włóczęga: Daj pan jeszcze 2! Kane: Kurwa, nie mam! Włóczęga: Dawaj kasę bo Cię zastrzelę! Kane: Kurwa, jak Ci granata w dupę włożę, to będziesz miał, kurwa.... Włóczęga: Nie masz granata! Kane: Mam! Włóczęga: Nie! Kane: ŁAP! Włóczęga: Aaaaa!!! Masz tą forsę! Kane: No! Poszedł, pizda, może będzie mu się chciało zarabiać tera. ---- Tymczasem u reszty paczki... ---- Selina: Haha, chłopaki jesteście tacy mili... Slodki: No pewnie, że tak! Ferdek: Haha! Slodki: Selina, a pamiętasz jak spaliśmy ze sobą w 3 gimnazjum? Selina: Haha, pamiętam! A może to powtórzymy? Slodki: No nie powiem, przyjemnie było... Kane: Slodki, zgłoś się. Slodki: Zgłaszam się, co jest? Kane: Możesz łaskawie przestać flirtować z Seliną? Slodki: Ale to ona ze mną flirtuje, kurwa mać! Kane: Selina, przestań flirtować ze Slodkim bo Cię wyjebię, z resztą wszystkich Was wyjebię w pizdu, kurwa jego mać! Slodki: Spokojnie, Kane!!! No bo Ona mówi, że mam iść z Nią do łóżka! Kane: To, kurwa, powiedz, że nie! Slodki: Dobra! Dzięki za radę! Kane: Dobra, spadam, bez odbioru! Slodki: Bez odbioru! Ferdek: Kurwa, znalazły się gołąbki, kurwa, po ślubie, kurwa, jebane... ---- A tymczasem Kane wysłuchuje opowieści sprzedawcy... ---- Sprzedawca: Drogi poruczniku! Czy zechce pan wysłuchać mojej opowieści? Kane: Wal. Sprzedawca: Niech pan i pański oddział nie słucha radia Eska!!! Kane: A niby czemu? Sprzedawca: Bo tam jest taki Szymek...Szymon...Maje-Majewski... Kane: I? Sprzedawca: I zobaczycie co On zrobi z waszymi głowami! Kane: No gadaj pan, gadaj! Sprzedawca: On namiesza wam w głowach, namiesza wam w głowach i będziecie mieli schizofrenię, będziecie mieli inne choroby! Będziecie chodzić nago, będziecie się tarzać po trawie i takie różne! Kane: Pierdol, pierdol. Ja posłucham. Sprzedawca: Słuchajcie inne radio! Radio...Jakie to radio? Ahh, tak! Radio Maryja! Tak, takie radia, no to jest nie do pomyślenia, żebyście takich pierdół słuchali! Kane: No, no. Dawaj pan wszystko co pan masz. Sprzedawca: Załadować do pańskiego samolotu? Kane: Ładuj pan. Sprzedawca: 123212143234326654657767537424112 funtów. Kane: Masz pan 11 złotych, reszty nie trzeba. ---- 15 minut później Kane: No jestem! Ferdek: Cześć, Kane... Kane: Co tak sam wódkę pijesz? Ferdek: Aaa, pierdoli się wszystko i to dosłownie. Kane: Co jest do chuja? Gdzie Slodki i Selina? Ferdek: W sypialni. Kane: KURWA TWOJA MAĆ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Tymczasem u Seliny i Slodkiego... ---- Slodki: Oho, chyba się dowiedział, bo coś głośno krzyczy, haha! Selina: Haha! Poczucie humoru to masz tak samo fajne jak kiedyś. Slodki: Zobaczysz zaraz do nas wbije z buta. Kane: Kurwa mać! To teraz nawet wy ze sobą chodzicie?!!?!?! Slodki: No na to wygląda, co nie kochanie? Selina: No pewnie, że tak, Slodziutki! Kane: No to skoro tak, to proszę, masz tu granata, pistolet i naucz swoją dziewczynę z tego korzystać, ja idę z Ferdkiem do baru. Ferdek: Dowidzenia Wam, gnojki!!! Slodki: A idźcie w cholerę! Selina: No dawaj, lwie! Slodki: Haha, bój się! Selina: Jaki ty brutalny, ohh, Slodki!!! ---- Tymczasem w barze u pozostałych kolegów... ---- Kane: Kurwa mać, co Oni mają z tymi związkami? Ferdek: Nie w naszym życiu...Jesteśmy najemnikami, nie możemy się wiązać... Kane: Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymamy, wiesz jakie to ryzyko...Jeśli, któryś z nich zginie drugi się nie pozbiera... Ferdek: Co będzie zagrożeniem dla reszty drużyny...Cholera! Kane: Musimy przemówić im do rozsądku... Kategoria:Opowiadania